Save Me
by JeffersonMadHatterson
Summary: Time and time again there relationship will be tested, How far will Rumpelstiltskin go to keep his belle once he has her, Can Belle re-fall in love with him? Rated M for later Chapters. Rumbelle, later appearances by regina, jefferson ect,
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

Summary: Time and time again there relationship will be tested, How far will Rumpelstiltskin go to keep his belle once he has her, Can Belle re-fall in love with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time, or any characters from it, though ill make some Oc's eventually.

The sun shone bright on the dark castle one mid autumn day and Belle had had it with the darkness on the inside, the lack of Vitim D making it harder for her to be her normal cheery self. Going to a store room she pulled out a wooden ladder she'd seen whilst cleaning one day and pulled it up to one of the windows in the great hall. Tying her skirt so she couldn't trip going up, Belle carefully climbed to the top. She frowned seeing the only things holding the thick velvet curtains up were nails. Sighing she tried pulling on the metal pegs hoping they weren't to far into the stone to pull out.

Walking into the room Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head seeing his maid perched on the ladder, having herd her noises from his work room. " What are you doing _dearie_? " he flourished his hands as he walked closer to the brunette jump in surprise at his sudden appearance. " Its too dark in here! " she grumbled giving another tug at the fabric. Walking closer to Belle on the ladder he held the base " It is the ' Dark Castle ' for a reason you know. " he smirked knowing his words would make her huff as they quickly did. Taking a pause in her actions she crossed her arms she chewed on her inner cheek " It may be the ' Dark Castle ' but if you want me to keep it clean I need to see, plus the dark seems to be helping the dust." Letting go of the base of the ladder he looked back up with her somewhat pleased with her ability to talk back to him so hotly. " Do as you will then, Ill get used to it..." he took a step back his boots hitting the stone floor rather audibly. " ...but not a spec of dust in this room! " he shrills his imp like shrill before turning on his feet to leave. Belle reached back out for the fabric of the curtain but reached too far her weight putting off the old wooden ladder she began to fall, closing her eyes she braced herself for the 12 foot drop.

Hearing the shift of the ladder between Belle's feet Rumpelstiltskin moved quickly catching her a mere foot from where she would have hit the hard stone. His chest was pounding the thought of what could have easily happened to her if he weren't in the room rushing to his head. Belle opened her eyes feeling arms holding her close she looked up to see wide brown eyes staring at her with almost fear ridden in them, her own heart beat pounding within her chest. " T..Thank you. " she relaxed a little in his arms he hadn't moved from the spot since he'd caught her. Swallowing hard he set her back on her feet realizing how close he'd just been holding his little maid taking a quick step back after setting her back on her feet. " No more ladders. " he said sternly a hint of anger beneath his voice but not at her but the cursed thing that had almost lead her to her death. A flick of his wrist all the nails holding every curtain in the room disappeared as did the ladder leaving all the curtains to fall to the groan. Without another word he took his leave from the room needing to distance himself from the very reason his heart continued to pound. Belle stared after him her head spinning with the even that just happened. She was thankful knowing she could have cracked her head or her spine leaving her dead or paralyzed knowing he wouldst want her then anyway. Taking a deep breath Belle went to gather up the curtains looking out the window at the snow topped grass. A smile spread to her lips as she left the great all to rid of the ugly curtains as she imagined Rumpelstiltskin burning the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

Summary: Time and time again there relationship will be tested, How far will Rumpelstiltskin go to keep his belle once he has her, Can Belle re-fall in love with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time, or any characters from it, though ill make some Oc's eventually.

( Sorry for the first chapter being a bit short but its more of a foundation for me to build the rest of the story. -Jefferson )

Rumpelstiltskin's Pov:

Leaving the great hall having just saved his little maid from a nasty fall he found his head spinning and heart beating fast. Quickly he made his way up the stairs of the west wing to his workshop sitting at a stool at one of the long wooden tables in the circular room. Resting his elbows on the hard surface he kneaded his black nailed fingers at his temples trying to calm him mind. Rumpelstiltskin had of course held a woman in his arms before though it was many many years ago with his past wife, but the thought of holding the beautiful brunette as he had made his head spin. Shaking his head of the thoughts of how soft she'd been and how long her eyelashes were he punched the hard surface of the table hoping the pain would put his mind elsewhere. He was the Dark one and had no time or place to think of his pretty maid. Walking across the room he inspected a small shelf full of carefully labeled vials trying to decide on which potion he should make to take his mind else where. Running his fingers over the jars a small smile pulled at his lips his own cleverness of always keeping things on hand in case of a bind. Deciding to make a few locator potions noticing he'd only had two left on his shelf he set to work pulling various herbs and powders to mix the brew.

A few hours later and a dozen potions made he sighed feeling content with himself his heart no longer pounding his his chest at the thought of Belle falling off the ladder. A wicked grin graced his lips he'd magic'd the awful thing to the infinite forest, a better fate for it than burning it as he'd wished but then she would know. Walking over to one of the windows in the room he pressed his forehead against the glass his mind wondering back to the blue eyed girl downstairs. He smiled softly thinking of how she'd quickly grown not afraid of him and his quips though he'd tried many times to instill his fear into her. She was smart and brave, the only reason she was in his possession now to save her people from the great ogre war. A simple spell over her kingdom he'd placed much as the one surrounding his own keeping any beasts away ' minus himself. ' With a sigh and a look at the sun he knew he should head back to the great hall, they normally had tea together at this time with whatever baked goods she'd filled her time with in the early morning. Taking a step away from the window he left the room learning quickly that none of his tasks could take her off his mind.

His foot steps were heavy on the stone as he walked back into the great room his eyes following Belle as she set the table with tea and what looked like berry bread which he'd quickly leaned to love. She was smart knowing that sweets were a small weakness to turning a sour mood. Stepping into the room allowing his presents to be known he pulled out the chair at the head of the table. " Hello _dearie_. " he said a little less maniacal than he had earlier in the day. Belle approached him a small smile on her beautifully tinted lips. " Thank you, for the curtains being gone. " she spoke softly pouring his cup before her own adding a bit of lemon and honey before passing his cup. He nodded bringing the chipped cup he refused her to throw away to his lips the warm liquid relaxing him slightly. Belle took the seat next to him handing his slice of the bread on a small plate. Noticing that it was filled with blueberries she must have plucked from around the grounds being the only thing that would grow in the harsh coldness. Munching on the sweet bread she began to tell him the things she'd done this morning like bake the bread, doing there laundry, and dusting the library. A smirk played at his lips knowing she'd probably done a lot more reading than actual cleaning in that room.

After a while they'd both finished there tea and bread Belle gathered there dishes her hand brushing against his. His eyes followed her face quickly thinking she'd been horrified she'd touched ' the monster' but a different reaction flowed on her features. Her cheeks became pink and rosey her eyes not meeting his own as she quickly left the room. Dismissing the interaction as nothing but an accident he moved to take a seat at his spinning wheel knowing she would be back with a book soon to read. Though there times like this were often filled with silence he enjoyed the company.

( Thank you for anyone following this story, I have so much planned for this as the plot grows I hope everyone enjoys it and please feel free to leave suggestions. The Pov will change between the two )


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Me**

Summary: Time and time again there relationship will be tested, How far will Rumpelstiltskin go to keep his belle once he has her, Can Belle re-fall in love with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time, or any characters from it, though ill make some Oc's eventually. Also if I owned Once then Jefferson would be in every episode! #MadSwan ;)

I have had some help taking and jazzing up a rp session with a beautiful friend of mine who played my Belle.

( Also I apologize for the late-ness of this chapter, was out of town last week- Jefferson )

The snow was coming down much harder the next evening as Rumpelstiltskin made his way up the large staircase to his chamber. His boots fell heavily on the stone floor having no energy for much of anything after spending much of his day away from the castle making deals. A sigh escaped his lips as a faint smell of storm filled his nostrils. Winter thunderstorms were rare in the enchanted forest but popped up often around the dark castle. Walking down the long hall of rooms he paused outside the bedroom of his little maid seeing the faint light from under her door. A smile curled to his lips he could imagine the brunette curled in her sitting room reading one of the many books he'd left about. Placing his hand on the large wooden door his black talons tracing the metal hinges that decorated it the imp looked longingly. Since he'd given her the chamber next to his own to 'keep an eye' on her they had a secret agreement that he would never enter her space uninvited. Dropping his hand to his side he walked another 10 paces before entering his own room. A flick of the wrist lit the small hearth and lit the candles scattered around the room bringing light around the maroons and golds that filled his room.

Changing into cloth bottoms and a silk night shirt he moved into the large poster bed. Running his hand threw his curly long hair Rumpelstiltskin lay back his large brown eyes staring at the ceiling. His thoughts went back to the light touch he'd revived earlier his hand still tingled remembering what happened. He placed his hand over his quickly beating heart. As he predicted a large crack of thunder filled the room and a flash of lightning filled the sky lighting up the heavily falling snow. Turning his head to the wall that separated him and his blue eyed maid he wondered how she would react to the storm having remembered both his son and ex-wife were terrified of storms. He quickly shook his head not wanting to think of the woman he'd once loved and the son he lost. Silently he started to count the seconds between the cracks and flashes trying to track the storm. It was becoming louder he knew it wouldn't be long until the storm made its way directly over the castle.

Belle blew out the candles around her chamber after closing the book she had her nose it. A chill filled the air as she moved out of her dress leaving her in just a winter shift. Her bare feet padded over the soft rug as she moved to her bed untying her hair from the loose ponytail it'd been in all day. Letting a sigh of her own escape her lips she slid into the soft down blankets moving one of the pillows to her side to cuddle with as she often had back home. A loud crack of thunder filled the room she jumped with a yelp having been surprised. Sitting up she peered out the frosted windows as the lightning lit up the sky showing the snow falling hard. Pulling the blankets around herself tighter she tried to fight off the chill, it'd never been so cold in the dark castle. Sitting in bed she looked at her hand thinking fondly how she was able to brush her master's hand, surprised of how soft his skin felt despite its rough looking texture. After some time of not being able to get warm she wondered if the fire was still burning in the great hall. Throwing her feet out of the bed and slipping on her slippers the brunette wrapped a shawl around her shoulders as she opened her chamber door.

Hearing shuffling from the next room and then the sound of the door opening Rumpelstiltskin moved from his bed opening his own door to see what was going on. " Everything alright dearie? " he asked having no energy for his normal shrill voice his thick brogue coming out instead. Belle turned surprised by the other here blue eyes wide and her body shaking. " I...was cold..." she said quickly pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders her long shift covering her well enough she wasn't embarrassed to be seen. Seeing she was chilled her skin visibly a shade paler than it was normally he stepped out into the hall moving his self for her to see the fire roaring inside. " Come, before you get pneumonia. " His maid didn't argue as she walked into the room taking a seat on the small sofa before the fire rubbing her hands together. Her small hands reached for a blanket on the arm of the sofa spreading it out over her. Rumpelstiltskin took a seat on the same small sofa making sure there was plenty of room between them hoping she'd not be repulsed by his being in such a intimate setting. " Thank you. " she smiled softly gazing at the way the fire light reflected off his green gold skin.

The loud cracks and flashes were falling closer together the imp almost chuckled as she jumped from the loud noise. " The storms just over the castle now, it will pass soon. " He assured her having counted the storm being fast. " I knew it was getting louder... " Belle shuffled the blanket offering to share it with him thinking he must have been cold as well. Rumpelstiltskin looked as her oddly as she held the material in his direction, taking it in his hand he tucked it around her tightly. " Wont have you getting sick on me dearie, then who would make me tea. " he teased lightly. Being the dark one made him unable to feel the cold nor the heat. A smile quirked on his lips with the thought of tea as he magic'd a tea tray in front of them. " Ought to warm you. " he smirked at the smart idea staring at the steam coming off the pot. Belles eyes widened at the action almost staring at him. " Id not thought you'd care about me much..." she moved to make a cup adding sugar to her liking and sipping the warm liquid.

Watching her in return as the fire illuminated the shades of auburn in her chocolate brown hair he shook his head placing his hand in his knee. " If id not cared, id let you freeze. " he paused realizing that he'd admitted to the girl who'd quickly made herself very comfortable in his chamber. Setting her cup down on the table she covered her mouth with her hand. " I'm sorry...that came out kinda rude... It wasn't my intention... " Belle quickly became flustered at her blunder of words. Crossing his legs Rumpelstiltskin stared at the fire as the flames flickered, she was a curious girl apologizing to ' the dark one ' he found himself almost chuckling. " Getting warmer dearie? " there was still the lack of the normal shrill within his voice. Belle smiled brightly when he'd not seemed angry for her words. Leaning forward she made him a cup of tea as well. " I wont have tea alone! " she placed the cup into his hands allowing her hands to linger sending butterflies in her stomach. A smirk played on his lips, a brave thing she was a woman who wasnt afraid to give even him orders but gentle enough to touch. And only from her would he allow such a demanding tone without the worry of backlash. " Thank you again..." Belle said only above a whisper. The Storm was seemingly fading as it was not after midnight. " You may sleep here if you wish... " he offered knowing if she returned to her room she would only get cold again. Belle smiled nodding at the offer and watching as he stood to his feet moving to another door in the sitting room which she'd guessed lay his bed. " Good night rumple. " the brunette called softly to his back. Without a word but a smile graced on his lips he went to his own chamber unable to sleep.

( Thank you all for reading and anyone following the story! Please feel free to leave any suggestions or just how your like it so far! )


End file.
